King's Rock
Geography Further north, near the Capital Lands lies the small county of King’s Rock. More a formality than a proper county, within King’s Rock lies the grand city of Beckendale, which serves as a massive trade hub and capital to the duchy. If one were to view the roads as the veins of Alenthyl’s trade network, and the minor stops and villages along the way as the arteries, Birmbridge would serve as the beating heart of the entire operation. Still, King’s Rock is the smallest of Centrafeld’s counties, taking up a simply paltry amount of land in comparison to its peers. However what it lacks in size, it makes up for in influence. Nearly all goods travelling to the Capital Lands stop through King’s Rock at some point, and the ruling family knows it. Varren’s River runs through the border between the Capital Land and King’s Rock, and it isn’t free to cross. The river is far too wide and violent to traverse safely, and thus its become a choke point for caravans. You either need to pay the sizable toll to cross one of the four bridges that cross the river, each run by its own noble family, or pay a slightly less sizable to to a less than reputable individual who owns a barge to smuggle you across Lake Florian. Regardless, the way between Centrafeld and the Capital Lands always takes its toll. People King’s Rock doesn’t have many permanent residents outside of Birmbridge, but those it does have tend to be very rooted. Most run highly competitive inns, taverns, and breweries along the river. Most of the major settlements have been established right next to the bridges, with creative names like Bridgetown, or Saint’s Crossing. Those that live in Birmbridge tend to be merchants of varying repute. While most individuals in Birmbridge make by with honest trading, it’s also the second largest black market in the entirety of Alenthyl, capable of selling everything from potent drugs to live humans, if you know who to ask. Rumor has it that Lorellus Labour Enterprises has slowly began to encroach upon Birmbridge from its suspected foothold in Port Darendale in Lordharbor and Thorne in The Arbor, although these could just be attributed to idle chatter. Ruling Family The founders of Birmbridge, House Mallister are a particularly old and bitter house. Established shortly after Saint King Alen’s conquest by Birm Mallister when he constructed Birm’s Bridge, they have established an iron grip on trade to the Capital Lands, one which they have held for well over a thousand years. All must pay their toll to House Mallister, especially their subservient houses who run the other three bridges, those that don’t tend to face a rather grisly demise. They’ve been in control of Centrafeld over a dozen times in the last millennium, and yet whenever they take control the other duchies band together to dethrone them. They do, however remain the go-to choice of the Capital Land’s support, should they bid for power within Centrafeld, a badge of honor they wear proudly. Category:Regions Category:Around the World Category:Centrafeld Category:The Holy Empire of Alenthyl